


26. Collapse

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream demons, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Nightmares, Sleep Paralysis, Thomas cares about his sides, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan has another visit from a Dream Demon. Except this time, no-one comes to save him, so he hides it. It would have worked too, if he hadn’t collapsed.GIFT ENCLOSED!





	26. Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfiechan suggested: “Logan having another Dream Demon and refusing to sleep out of fear.” Pinxku wanted more Virgil too, so he’s here too.
> 
> I MADE YALL A GIFT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsT9KM5lp9-/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1osfdsfcv67db

 

_ I can’t move, Ican’tmove, Ican’t- It’s there. It’s on me. It’s touching me. I can’t scream. No. Don’t be scared. Don’t be scared… I don’t want it to touch me. I-I don’t- I want it to get off! Get off! Getoffgetoffgetoff! Roman! Roman, help me! Roman! _

“Wo-!” Logan’s hand flew to his mouth as he shot up, preventing himself from crying out. His heart was racing, his head pounding. He was going to be sick. He was-

Logan quickly scrambled out of bed and over to his trash bin, only just making it before the contents of his stomach rose to the surface. He briefly considered going to find Roman or Virgil or Patton, or even Deceit. Or Thomas, perhaps. But he didn’t want to wake them over something they’d already spoken to him about.

He didn’t sleep at all after that.

* * *

It didn’t show until about five days later, a week after Thomas had been released from the hospital. That was when Patton had finally had the courage to ask Logan.

“Hey, Lo?” Patton leaned forwards on the couch and glanced over to Logan, who was sitting on the floor next to Deceit at the coffee table, scribbling notes down. “You’re been regressed for a long time now… Are you okay?”

“I’ve asked him like twelve times. Apparently, he’s fine.” Virgil muttered from besides Patton, where he was scrolling through Tumblr. “He's just stressed from the accident and from dealing with the car insurance stuff. But I call bullshit.”

“Virgil!” Patton hissed.

“He’s  _ definitely  _ telling the truth…” Deceit rolled his eyes, doodling a snake in the corner of Logan’s paper. 

“L, you literally look like you’re wearing my eyeshadow, that’s how dark the bags under your eyes are.” Virgil sat up, pocketing his phone.

“I’m fine…” Logan muttered.

“Little Prince, we’re just worried.” Roman whispered, bringing drinks for everyone from the kitchen. “You don’t just regress for no reason.”

“Well, maybe I did.” Logan spat, trying to shove Deceit off his paper. Deceit hissed and grabbed his own piece of paper, scribbling bigger snakes. “Maybe you all annoy me so much that I can’t be nowmal.”

“I-is that really what you think, Logan…?” Patton gasped, his hands over his chest as though it’d hold his breaking heart together. Logan sighed, shaking his head.

“No… no, of couwse not… I’m sowwy, Patton…” Logan sighed. “Maybe I am a little stwessed…”

Roman burst into laughter, earning glares from the rest of the Sides. He stopped.

“Sorry, just… Little stressed? He’s little? A-a pun? No? Okay…”

“It’s alright, Logan…” Patton smiled, ignoring Roman’s outburst. “Do you want a hug?”

“Yes, pwease, Papa…” Logan whispered, picking himself up. No sooner had he stood upright, a spell of dizziness hit him. He blinked, unable to focus his sight. What was…? Oh no. He was going to faint… He didn’t want to sleep… 

“Logan?”

“L?”

“Little Prince?“

“No… I don’... wanna…”  _ I don’t want to sleep! _

“Deceit, grab him!”

“I  _ don’t  _ have him!”

* * *

_ “-gan? Lo? You with us, kiddo?” _

“Papa…?”

_ “Oh, thank heavens…” _

_ “No, no, don’t move, Logan, it’s okay. I got you. Just stay still for a minute... Guys, what happened?” _

_ “We told you, Thomas, he just collapsed!” _

_ “I meant ‘why’, Roman. He looks exhausted…” _

“‘M fine…”

_ “Falsehood. Guys, when did he last sleep? ...What? None of you know?” _

_ “You try looking after him when he refuses to come out his room!” _

_ “Pump the brakes, Princey!” _

“I don’t wanna sleep…” Logan whimpered, choking back a sob. “Don’t let me sleep, pwease, I don’t wanna!”

“Shh, Logan, it’s okay…” Thomas whispered, cradling Logan to his chest, one hand on the back of Logan’s head in an attempt to soothe him. “I got you, it’s okay.”

“We just assumed it was because of the accident… but today he was really… out of it.” Virgil explained. 

“Wait… He doesn’t want to sleep?” Roman asked. “Teach, did something come to visit you in your sleep?”

“Demon…”

“Oh, no… Thomas, can we talk? Alone?”

“Yeah, sure… Do you guys mind?”

“Say no more.” Virgil saluted before sinking out, the other sides following until Roman was alone with Thomas and Logan. 

“What’s going on? What Demon?” Thomas asked. Roman took Thomas’ hand from Logan’s hair and lowered it to cover Logan’s ear.

“Logan had a nightmare a few weeks back about something paralysing and hurting him. Virgil and I told him it was a Dream Demon… It scared him so badly he threw up and spent the next three hours shaking. I-I didn’t know he’d had another one...”

“Oh, Logan…” Thomas whispered, pulling Logan closer. Thomas pulled his hand away from Logan’s ear, pulling the tiny side away to look at him. “Lo? You know it’s important to sleep, right?”

“I don’t wanna… No-one safed me last time…”

“I-I’m sorry, Logan…” Roman whispered. “I… Patton’s been really shaken recently… so I-I’ve been sleeping in Patton’s room since the accident. His room right down the other end of the corridor… I… I didn’t hear you- I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Logan sniffed, leaning against Thomas again and gripping his shirt.

“Hey… What if you sleep with me while I edit some stuff?” Thomas asked. “I’ll be right next to you, I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

“Hm…”

“Is that a yes?” Thomas asked. Logan nodded sleepily. “Awesome.”

* * *

Thomas kept a watchful eye on Logan through the afternoon, the tiny Side sleeping against Thomas’ side as he closed his laptop, all editing finished for the evening. He smiled down at Logan, adjusting himself so he was lying down before shifting Logan onto his chest and drifting off himself.

Thomas waking to a full sized Logan sprawled over him was beginning to become something of a habit, but neither seemed to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: I don’t really know... Probably Roman.
> 
> If you didn’t see it before, I made y’all a gift: https://www.instagram.com/p/BsT9KM5lp9-/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1osfdsfcv67db  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, the next AU, the Adoption one... Should I post that as single fics like this one, or a multi-chapter story?


End file.
